


Lullabies (A Slice of Life from Books and Brooms)

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Babies, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Oliver are in love with their little ones but their little ones are not in love with the idea of sleeping at the same time. Bedtime will never be the same.





	Lullabies (A Slice of Life from Books and Brooms)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 - One shot off a longer fic
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017
> 
> This story is a continuation of Quidditch Glitches from the Books and Brooms collection - a look into what happens after the babies are home.

Hermione was tired. Not the usual, today was a good day at work tired, but the bone deep, I need to sleep for five days straight, tired. She and the babies had been home for a few weeks and her perfectly planned schedules had imploded. Anna wanted to sleep in the evening and Micha wanted to sleep in the morning. She needed them to sleep at the same time so she and Oliver could sleep. Whoever had written the books she had found about twins LIED. Her babies were as opposite as opposite could be and, so far, there was no way to get them on a common schedule in sight.

That would be why she was sitting in the nursery, at midnight, begging her handsome son to go to sleep. “Micha, your sister is asleep. I promise you will not miss anything if you close your eyes. Just go to sleep, so Mamam can sleep.”

“Mione, love, what are you doing in here?” Oliver whispered softly as he took his sleeping son from his exhausted wife. “I was beginning to worry when you dinna come back to bed.”

“Micha decided he needed some more attention and a clean nappy,” Hermione mumbled as she rose from the rocking chair. “And then, he decided he wanted to play. Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes, love, both of you feel asleep,” Oliver chuckled as he laid Micha beside his sister in their crib. “Come to bed and sleep while you can.”

“You have the first shift tomorrow, Mister ‘I love the mornings’,” Hermione yawned as she tumbled into bed. “Your daughter seems as fond of early mornings as you are.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Settle back down, love. I’ve got it,” Oliver told Hermione as he tumbled out of bed. “Who needs an alarm clock when wee bairns winna sleep. Which one of you is it now?”

Oliver stumbled into the nursery and peered in the crib. “Gille beag, why am I not surprised. Wee bairns need to let their Da sleep too.”

Picking up Micha, Oliver settled him onto his shoulder. “Dinna wake up your sister with this noise. Mamam and I canna stay awake all night with you and all day with her.”

Oliver picked up a binky from the table beside the rocking chair and offered it to his crying son. “Let’s try something different, Gille beag. A song to put ye to sleep and keep yer sister there.”

Oliver settled into the rocking chair and Micha settled into the crook of Oliver’s arm. “Let’s see if this works as good now as did a month ago.” Oliver began to sing softly, “Gille beag ò, Gille lag ò,Gille beag ò nan Caorach, Gille beag ò gille lag ò, Gille beag ò nan caorach”

“Gille nan caorachan, Gille nan caorachan, Gille nan caorachan, Gaolach thu” Oliver continued to rock and sing as he watch his son’s eyes drift closed. “Let’s just try it a time or two more before I settled ye with Anna..”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Hermione woke to the sound of Anna exercising her lungs in the new light of dawn, she stumbled into the nursery. Oliver and Micha were sound asleep in the rocking chair. She tucked a blanket around her boys and went to pick up her daughter. “I think we will let the boys sleep, little one. Time to make the tea …”

**Author's Note:**

> Scots Galeic Lullabye - Gille Beag, O  
> Gille beag ò, Gille lag ò  
> Gille beag ò nan Caorach  
> Gille beag ò gille lag ò  
> Gille beag ò nan caorach
> 
> Gille nan caorachan  
> Gille nan caorachan  
> Gille nan caorachan  
> Gaolach thu
> 
>  
> 
> Translation  
> Little boy O, weak little boy O  
> You are the little boy of the sheep.
> 
> Little boy of the sheep  
> You are my darling


End file.
